


"scars" - a ylml challenge

by starlinks



Series: your lips, my lips (apocalypse) [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, God!Percy, PJO AU, Percy Jackson AU, writing challenge, ylml, ylml challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlinks/pseuds/starlinks
Summary: official guidelines for the pjo fic ylml challenge; closes 31st Dec, 2020 at 11:59p ET
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: your lips, my lips (apocalypse) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894051
Kudos: 17
Collections: your lips my lips (apocalypse) - "scars" challenge





	"scars" - a ylml challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your lips, my lips (apocalypse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540722) by [starlinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlinks/pseuds/starlinks). 



**your lips, my lips (apocalypse) writing challenge: “scars” | host: starlinks**

Instructions

Prompt: Write a story based on the image prompt below (art by windbyfire). This is an art piece from a percabeth ylml scene that I did not include in the work on AO3.

Length / format: The minimum word count for this challenge is 800 words. There is no maximum limit to the word count. There is no preferred format in terms of prose.

Submission: Please post to <https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ylml_scars_challenge> when you are done, and send me a link to your fic! The **deadline** is 11:59pm on December 31st, 2020.

I will be printing these out on paper and reading them in the first week of January; I’ll be blacking out your usernames while reading to make sure that the judging process is fair! I will also leave a detailed comment for each entry.

Winners will be announced in the second week of January, and I will be sending some ~holographic~ ylml stickers to the winner, along with a chance for you to request a 1,500 words+ story from me as a gift. I’ll write *almost* anything you ask. :D

Prompt:


End file.
